To Walk In Your Shoes
by Constellations101
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is sent to guard Harry Potter. However, a mishap causes both boys to switch bodies. Not wanting to tell others about the dilemma they have found themselves in, Sasuke Uchiha will attend Hogwart, as Harry, while Harry Potter will be trained as a ninja, impersonating Sasuke, in Konoha.
1. Prologue

_**To Walk In Your Shoes**_

The streets were completely deserted save for the occasional stray animal. The lights flickered inconspicuously. That is what would be expected in a neighbourhood that was littered with identical houses. The notion of normalcy oozed through the walls of said identical houses that kept its occupants relativity safe. However, if Harry Potter is included in this image,then the entire prospect of normalcy should be altered.

A blinding light shattered the serenity the night had to offer. Said light originated from a secluded park where two boys were lying unconscious at opposite ends of the park. One of them was the aforementioned boy, Harry Potter and the other was his guard, for the summer, Sasuke Uchiha. Suffice it to say, neither would be impressed in regards to their current situation.

The stillness of the night was interrupted by an undignified groan as Harry slowly shifted to get a clearer view of his surroundings. He faintly recalled the anger and then a blinding light that filled his senses with agonizing silence and well...brightness. He steadily got up and walked to the figure lying on the other side of the park. He gently turned the figure over and found himself gazing upon...himself.

He gaped at the figure that was starting to shift. He watched emerald green eyes...his emerald green eyes open blearily. The figure took a moment to compose himself before glancing at him. He saw the figure unhinge his jaws in momentary shock before schooling his expression into a stoic mask. It was unnerving to observe the normally expressive face morph into a blank expression. The other was quiet for a second before making his opinion known.

"This seems to be quite a dilemma the boy wonder has gotten himself into." He drawled.

"I think I have noticed. You seem to have my body whilst I...most probably have yours." Realization dawned in Harry's eyes as he glanced at the body he currently resided in. He scoffed at the knowledge that his guard was even scrawnier than he was.

"Don't tell me you only just noticed that you're in my body." Sasuke questioned.

Harry blushed. "So what if I did." He stuck out his chin stubbornly. Sasuke thought it was a strange sight to observe the slight tint of pink colouring his cheek. He had been told countless times that he blushed easily. Nonetheless, it was strange to see his face accustom to such changes.

"I have a reputation to maintain. I can't have you gallivanting through my village whilst displaying your stupidity for everyone to see. It tarnishes my image as well as my clan's." He replied, his green eyes flickering to the other in apparent smugness.

"Wait, what?" Harry was confused and as a result the emotion was mirrored on Sasuke's face.

"You're making me look like a buffoon." He said angrily before continuing in a monotonous voice. "I have no idea what could have caused such a phenomena but until it can be reversed, we will have to continue our lives in the other's shoes. Hopefully this dilemma can fix itself by the end of the summer but if not, I will be going to Hogwarts and you will head to my village, Konoha."

"No! No way. I won't agree to this ludicrous idea. I will return to my school and you will go to your village." Harry snapped.

"Who will you be returning to Hogwarts as? Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke drawled, amusement colouring his eyes momentarily.

"We could tell someone. Dumbledore would be able reverse this. He is a very powerful wizard."

"You expect me to trust someone I have never met or have any desire to meet."

"Fine. How about we talk to someone you trust."

Sasuke regarded him with searching eyes. "I don't trust anyone."

"You're just being difficult." Harry snapped. He was annoyed and tired and Sasuke was testing his patience.

"I refuse to tell anyone. However, should you tell anyone, I will escape and live my life with the notorious Orochimaru as I have been planning to for some time. I will be in your body and I will learn to manipulate my whims through your body and you will be stuck in mine. However, you will not be able to perform magic since my body doesn't contain that capability."

"You won't be able to do any of that ninja stuff since my body doesn't have a chakra reserve." Harry said pointedly.

"I will manage."

Harry felt conflicted. On one hand, if he told he would most probably be sent home since Sasuke's body was incapable of performing magic but if he kept the knowledge to himself, then he would be subjected to rigorous ninja training. Not to mention, he would not be able to see his friends for God knows how long.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." It pained Harry to admit defeat. However, he did not think he would be able to live with the Dursleys longer than necessary should he tell.

Sasuke offered a minuscule smirk at the victory he had obtained over Harry. It was strange for Harry, to see his mouth curve upwards, not in a smile, but a smirk. Hell, most of the expressions donned on Harry's face, by the other boy, looked foreign and out of place. He gritted his teeth in anger. What would other people think when Harry returned and started acting like a complete and utter prat...Similiar to Draco Malfoy.

"I suppose to convince others that nothing out of the ordinary has occurred, we should learn about the other in detail. Unfortunately." Sasuke responded in his monotonous drawl. For some reason, this made Harry seethe in anger.

**HP HP HP**

A good part of the past month was spent in an attempt to better learn about the other. Harry learnt how to fight and manipulate chakra whilst Sasuke learnt about the past two years of the magic knowledge ingrained in Harry's head without the use of a wand. Suffice it to say, the two boys knew a decent amount of the other to pull off their plan without arousing too much suspicion. However, they were still bitter towards each other.

"So I just have to follow that guy's chakra to find my way to the village." Harry asked unhappily. The prospect of entering a village, as a guise, and without an ally was slightly disconcerting.

"Yes. Try not to be too incompetent. I have a reputation to withhold." Sasuke drawled lazily from his position against the tree.

"Only if you be nice to my friends. I don't want to have to return only to be despise by my friends because of your unruly behaviour."

Sasuke sneeed mockingly. "No one has ever accused me of being nice."

"I'm serious Sasuke. We have to make this as convincing as possible without arousing suspicion."

"I don't think you have it in you to be mean without a reason."

"Perhaps not but it might do you some good to make a few friends. I had better go. The chakra trail is getting cold and I don't fancy getting lost in a forest. We will see each other soon, I suppose."

**Review. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not, keeping in mind that this is only the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. But you already knew that:)**

** I'm sorry if the layout is wacked, this site is so annoying!**

Sasuke was having a slightly difficult time manoeuvring through the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley due to the numerous people congregated by the stores, all finishing school supply shopping a week before school started. Inwardly Sasuke scolded at the irresponsible behaviour these wizards and witches displayed.

He passed the store that sold familiars and contemplated on buying a snake for himself despite it being against the rules for a wizard, attending Hogwarts, to be in possession of two familiars. In all actuality, Hedwig was Harry's owl. He was watching a poisonous green boa constrictor engulf a mouse and swallow unceremoniously when he heard a shrill voice calling the name of the person he was impersonating. He turned around and watched the street with narrow eyes; searching for any signs of danger while evaluating possible escape routes.

"Harry! Harry!" A bushy haired girl was running towards him. He sidestepped her outstretched arms causing her to go crashing into a barrel that held dead mice.

She took a second to get her bearings straight before gifting him with an indignant look. Sasuke just turned around and walked away.

"Harry...what's wrong." She asked tentatively. Sasuke realized that this must be one of Harry's friends. He was saved from answering by the arrival of freckled boy with bright red hair.

"Harry. How are you mate?"

"I am well and yourself?" Sasuke asked stiffly. He did not know how to handle Harry's friends. He never had any friends before Naruto and they communicated through insults. Thus he decided to initiate the mannerisms his father had installed into him before he died. He had to try for Harry's sake.

He noticed the boy exchange a glance with the girl. "I'm fine Harry."

An awkward silence descended upon the trio.

"Do you want to see my parents. They've been excited to finally see you. You know how mum is..." The boy asked with slight unease.

"Thank You for the offer but I have some business I need to attend to before departing for Hogwarts. Send your family my regards and I regret not being able to see them." Sasuke felt uncomfortable in the presence of Harry's friends and just wanted to escape their presence. He pretended not to notice the shocked looks of the duo as he left. He knew he was socially inept but it had never, dare he say, hurt as much as it did now. Tension and stress plagued Sasuke's mind and had rendered him incapable of falling asleep. The conversation with the duo, earlier on in the day, had finally made him realize what he was getting into. He would never admit it aloud but he was scared. Predictable was how he liked things to be and the wizarding world was anything but predictable. So, instead of sleeping, Sasuke read his textbooks and made intricate notes pertaining to the information. He practised a few spells using Harry's wand.

The next morning when he arrived at King's Cross, he spent a good part of an hour searching for platform 9 3/4. The ordinary people he had questioned had laughed and walked away, thinking him a stereotypical teenager. He noticed that Hedwig was garnering unwanted attention from the non-magical people.

"Potter, I'm sure if you are looking for Sirius Black you won't find him here." A blonde boy sneered at him.

Despite Sasuke's confusion, his face was blank. Was this a friend of Harry's? He realized he should have paid more attention when Harry gushed over his friends. However, he would tread with politeness until he figured this boy's relation with Harry.

"I'm searching for my aunt and uncle. We were supposed to meet each other off before my departure. However, I seem to have lost them." Sasuke replied neutrally.

The blonde boy's eyes widened for a second. He gazed at him in concentration. "Your name is Harry Potter, correct?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied uneasily.

"Who am I?" The blonde asked with a sneer distorting his aristocratic features.

Sasuke was unnerved by this boy's keenness but he did not let it show. He smirked. "It is tragic if you are not aware of your identity. Perhaps you should visit a psychiatrist, in regards to your identity issues, rather than pester me with your problems. I assure you I would be of no help. Now if you will excuse me."

"No problem. By the way, platform 9 3/4 is between platforms 9 and 10." The boy pointed to a pillar constructed from bricks before walking away.

Sasuke watched him uneasily. This boy was someone he would have to keep an eye out for.

He waited ten minutes before walking to the pillar the boy had pointed out. He noticed the red-haired boy, from yesterday, congregated with his family by platform 9 3/4. He decided to watch the family from afar as they walked through the wall.

Unfortunately, two of the red- haired children noticed him and waved him over frantically. With a heavy heart he made his way to them with a smile plastered to his face.

The woman, who appeared to be the mother, jostled through the crowd before he could reach them and gave him a huge hug. He stiffened at the contact and would have started hyperventilating if it had not been for the slightly bald man who reminded the woman that the platform was about to close and the train would leave.

The woman then ushered all her children, including the bushy haired girl from yesterday, through the wall. Sasuke was pleasantly surprised at the change of scenery once he had passed through the wall. The train was majestic and gleamed brightly in the dull sunlight. People jostled each other as they tried to get on the train. However, the bald man from earlier grabbed him and pulled him away from the crowd. Sasuke was slightly annoyed that he had not been able to detect his presence, although it was expected with him loosing his sensory abilities that were brought upon by his chakra reserve.

"Harry, what do you know about Sirius Black?"

Sasuke remembered Harry telling him about a man that had broken out from some high security prison. "He broke out of prison."

"Yes. He is a devoted follower of the Dark Lord. It is believed that he was second in command. But what you don't know is that he is after you. He wants to kill you out of revenge." The man looked at him as though he expected Harry to break out in tears. Sasuke just nodded stiffly. Concepts such as revenge and death were taught to children at a young age in the ninja world.

"Harry, I want you to promise me that whatever you do you won't go looking for Black."

The man gazed down at him sternly and Sasuke was suddenly assaulted with a vision of his father looking at him with those eyes when he had fallen from a tree when he was three. He saw concern and fear in those eyes. Fear and concern for his safety.

His throat felt parched and he swallowed tightly. There was a stinging sensation behind his eyes. He nodded stiffly.

Before the man could say anything else, his wife called him over due to the train leaving. Sasuke was quickly pushed into the train by the couple while they yelled words of endearments at him and their other children.

They found a compartment at the back of the train. Unfortunately it was occupied with a sleeping teacher whose name was R.J Lupin according to his personalized suitcase. Sasuke gazed at the man in distaste, his shabby robes and sunken appearance did not make a great first impression in regards to the level of education offered at Hogwarts.

He engrossed himself in his textbooks in favour of engaging in the conversation between Harry's friends. However, he was now able to give names to a few of Harry's friends. Ron and Hermoine were the two people he had met two days ago. There was also a lanky boy with a toad named Neville and a red-haired girl named Ginny.

He was starting to get annoyed with the looks Ron was giving him. He did not have the patience to deal with things that grated on his nerves.

"Do you have a problem." Sasuke snapped, finally looking up from his potions textbook which he found oddly gratifying. The knowledge encompassed in his textbooks made him eager to learn about the wizarding world despite the fact that he did not actually belong here.

Silence descended upon the group at Sasuke's outburst. The others were looking at him in mild shock. No doubt, Harry's love for his friends rendered an outburst, such as this, non-existent.

Ron looked at him uncomfortably. "No. It's just strange to see you hitting the books."

Sasuke scoffed inwardly at this. "I have decided to take my studies seriously this year. I suggest you do the same."

An awkward silence filled the compartment. "That's great, Harry. It's nice to see you take initiative." Hermoine muttered awkwardly.

Great,he really couldn't do anything right. He was pushing Harry's friends away from him. He was a walking failure. Weak. Pathetic. _Foolish brother._

Suddenly the lights flickered, engulfing the train into darkness. A dark and cold silence seeped over the heart of the students. Ron and Hermoine were saying something but Sasuke was not able to concentrate on their words. He felt like a separate entity as a chilling coldness seeped through his heart. The cold was tangible and reeked of apathetic despair that made him afraid.

The door to their compartment slowly opened and black hands that resembled rotten flesh appeared followed by a hooded figure. The face was hidden.

The figure lowered it's hood. He was able to see a shrivelled face that resembled flesh that was rotten.

_Blood was everywhere. _

_The screams of agony shattered the silence of the night. _

_Looks of fear were plastered on the faces of dead corpses._

_ Blood was everywhere. Blank eyes seem to follow him._

_ His mother...his father... _

_And in the middle stood his big brother. _

Sasuke fainted.

Sasuke found himself waking on the floor. He was confused. No Uchiha would ever compromise themselves in such an undignified position, especially in the company of others. Such weakness had to be punished.

The shabby teacher was handing him a slab of chocolate, demanding that he eat it. He tried to protest but it was shoved unceremoniously in his mouth by slightly calloused hands.

Once the hubbub of the moment had swindled, the shabby teacher left to have a word with the conductor. The atmosphere surrounding the compartment returned to normal as everyone resumed the activities they were partaking in before the arrival of the hooded creature which he had discovered was called a dementor. However, to Sasuke's annoyance, Harry's friends kept shooting him worried glances at random intervals.

However, he did not have the energy to reprimand them for their glances. He was still shaken from the attack. Memories that resurfaced in his nightmares were making their appearance during his conscious moments. He felt weak and clammy. He excused himself but not before noticing the worried glances shared between the others.

He walked down the isle, memories of his older brother plaguing the forefront of his mind. Of his mother and his father. Of his aunt and cousins. Of...happier times.

He quickly locked himself in one of the corner stalls in the pristine lavatory. He tried to get his breathing under control. He grabbed a kunai from one of the pockets of his robes. He desperately wanted to slash himself, it would help him think clearly and prevented the measly panic attacks from occurring in a moment of weakness. Not to mention he had to punish himself for the weakness he displayed in the company of others. However, this was Harry's body and he had no right to mar it with his insecurities and weaknesses. He was aware of the fact that Harry had seen the cuts marring Sasuke's arms, concealed underneath the arm bands that he religiously donned on everyday. However, he was immensely glad that Harry had not mentioned it or treated him differently.

After an agonizing ten minutes, he had gotten himself under control without resorting to the violence he wished to indulge on Harry's body if only to punish himself for his momentary weakness. He had to find another way to deal with the memories.

**SU HP SU **

Harry potter found himself standing in front of a blonde woman whose stature and loud voice made her appear slightly intimidating.

"Sorry. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I was delayed in the completion of the mission." He reiterated the words Sasuke had said in a confident tone or, at least, he hoped it was.

"Such as..." The woman, Sasuke had said her name was Lady Tsunade, asked.

"Umm...it was well..." He quailed under the glare Tsunade directed at him. The busty woman demanded respect despite her slightly drunken appearance under the influence of alcohol.

He decided that this woman, who was obviously in authority, should be notified of their situation despite Sasuke's emphasis on the importance of keeping it secret between them. Besides, Sasuke had been awfully private of his life. All he had indulged was that his parents had died and his brother has left him to fend for himself. He needed to know more information if he was to fill out Sasuke's shoes. Perhaps this woman could help fill in the missing blanks.

Thus he told the woman of their situation. The woman listened without interrupting and when he had finished, she had been surprising calm about it.

"Sasuke wanted to keep it secret until he discovered a way to undo the situation." Harry finished.

Tsunade scoffed. "Trust him to want to do everything independently."

"Although I do agree, it would be beneficial for you if no one else found out about this conundrum you two seem to have gotten yourselves in. Though there are probably some things I should tell you about Sasuke so that there will be no unexpected surprises later on."

Tsunade took a sip of coffee from the saucer sitting neatly on her desk while absentmindedly rubbing her temple as she contemplated on the best manner to tackle the aforementioned conversation.

After a few more minutes she told Harry about how Sasuke's brother, Itachi had killed his family and made Sasuke watch repeatedly through some sort of illusion with the eyes that Harry did not entirely comprehend. She told him about Sasuke's antisocial behaviour in regards to his peers. She told him about his team and his somewhat strange friendship with Naruto. She told him that Sasuke's goal in life was to murder Itachi and that he constantly trained himself for that moment.

She didn't wait for him to absorb the overwhelming information before telling him of the workings of the Konoha and their neighbouring rivals. She conducted him on the etiquettes required of ninjas which were similiar, if not less intense, to the ones Sasuke had informed him on regarding Uchiha etiquette. Lastly, she informed him of Sasuke's schedule. After which she dismissed him.

Tsunade had called her assisitant Shizune and demanded that she give him a tour of the village under the guise of a tourist. No one was supposed to know of Sasuke's unfortunate situation.

After the tour, it was sundown and with a heavy heart Harry returned to his apartment. The apartment was spacious and rather plain and bland in terms of colour and decor. He noticed that Sasuke had an extensive display of antique weapons.

Harry tentatively sat down on a plush sofa that appeared to be expensive. He felt slightly out of place in this lavish apartment. He might have more money than he needed but he had never used it to indulge himself to a lavish lifestyle. And now he was expected to make accommodations because no one knew the truth of their situation.

He went to one of the adjoined rooms and noticed that this was the bedroom. Sasuke's bedroom was not personalized. In fact it held only a bed constructed of wood with a flimsy blanket and a worm out cushion. He was surprised by the major differences, in regards to luxury, between the living room and bedroom. It was like stepping from a room fit for the king into some peasant's quarters.

He would dwell on these matters later, including the mystery behind the enigmatic boy whose body he was impersonating. Right now, he wanted to eat. He opened the fridge and found there to be a few slices of tomatoes and a few slices of bread that appeared to be slightly marinated. He checked the pantry and found it empty. This befuddled him. Tsunade had informed him of the wealth Sasuke had inherited. Harry had been thinking, at that time, of how similiar Sasuke was to Draco Malfoy in regard to wealth and status.

He heard a knock on the door and, upon opening it, he was greeted by the formidable blonde woman from earlier.

She entered without waiting for an invitation. She fixated Harry with a stern but compassionate glare before launching into the reasoning behind her unexpected arrival.

"There is something about Sasuke you should know. He has a rare parasite injected in his body. This thing is causing his chakra to react defensively against the parasite. Unfortunately, this means his chakra is killing him from the inside out. He only has a year or two to live before he dies. However, that depends on the strain he puts on his body. He is not allowed to use his chakra. Neither are you. No one is to know of this development as it would be an invasion to his privacy."

Tsunade paused as Harry tried to process the information he had just been told.

"I am sure that I do not need to tell you but if you don't figure out a way to return to your original body then you will be the one to die. I implore you not to indulge in any activity that requires chakra unless absolutely necessary and to make excuses during training when asked to use chakra."

Once again, Tsunade paused. "You needs to come for his monthly check up which is scheduled next week." Tsunade left a shocked Harry standing in the middle of the room.

Harry, in his anger, smashed his fist through a vase. He watched the blood trickling down his hands in fascination. He ripped off the arm bands, his fury causing his movements to be rough, and stared at the slashes criss-crossing Sasuke's pale arms. They were placed haphazardly, some were deep while others were shallow. He traced one of the cuts that was placed a few centimetres above the others. This one was severely deep.

Harry felt a tear slowly ooze it's way down his sweaty skin and through his parted lips. It tasted sour and bitter. He thought about all the stuff he had been told about Sasuke and felt more tears ooze from his eyes. The salty taste exploded in his mouth and left him with a bitter feeling.

He didn't know who he felt sorry for more, himself or...Sasuke.

Suddenly he felt numb; devoid of emotion.

He felt his lips curl upward as though a puppet maker, not liking the sadness in his expression, carved Harry's mouth to his liking.

He laughed humourlessly, the sound echoed through the empty apartment and seeped into his heart.

He was furious.

**Read and Review:)**


End file.
